Inuyasha High School Story
by Black Kurogari
Summary: cant think of a summary right now! its a good story but i need a total of 30 reviwes to move on chappie 3! Ya only got 7 revuews to go! keep it up! as soon as that 7th one is up i'll post the 3rd chapie! untill then... PIE IS GOOD FOR DEH SOUL!
1. The plan!

Inuyasha High School Story

Chapter 1 The Plan

**sound "**talking"_ thinking_

**Screeeeeeeeech** The bus stopped at the corner of Yellow Brick Road.

"Come on guys! We don't want to be late for School. Remember what happened LAST time?" Kagome said as she got on the bus.

Then came Sheshy, Yasha, Koga, Miroku and their girlfriends. "Yeah! Stupid MIROKU couldn't keep his HANDS to HIMSELF!" Sango agreed.

Of course the couples sat next to each other behind Kagome who would sigh and look out the window.

"I feel bad for Kagome!" Sighed Sango as the Bus started moving again.

"I know," said Miroku with his hand moving south. "I mean I found love." "Don't even THINK about it Miroku!" Sango warned seeing his hand going towards her bum.

Rin Gasped to get everyone's (except Kagome's) attention.

"I have an idea!" excitedly whispered Rin

"What?" everyone loudly whispered. "Well be quiet and I'll TELL you! Gosh! Well as I was SAYING, we could find Kaggys Mr. Perfect!"

"What a great idea! I mean who knows Kaggy better than WE do?!" Ayame agreed

"But remember what happened to her LAST bf?" Koga asked. "I wouldn't want love anymore if that happened to ME."

"True… anyway! We'll start meeting on the bus to discus the new Mr. Perfect!" Rin said.

"Hey what about Hoj-"Kikyo started "NO!!" everyone else exclaimed as the bus stopped. Then they had a 5min walk to school.

A/N-Kagome had her Ipod on during the ride and don't worry Bankotsu (MINE!! But I don't own him. R.T owns 'im. T-T) I need 5 reviews to continue!! (And they cant b by the same person! That's cheating.) Sorry 'bout the short crapy chapter. T-T

* * *


	2. The New Kids

**Chapter 2**

**The New Kids!**

~After a few weeks of failure on finding Kagome a BF~

The group of 'Match-Makers' were arguing about who should be Kagome's boyfriend the bus stopped unexpectedly and picked up two new guys.

The first guy was tall, had long black hair that was put in a braid. He had a purple four-pointed star on his forehead, and a nice tan.

The second guy was taller than the first one, had shorter brownish hair that was down and just barley touched his shoulders with 2 stripes down his cheeks that started out big at his black eyes and thinned out until it vanished at the end of his cheek.

The first one walked over to Kagome and asked, "Mind if I sit next to you?" "No I don't mind" answered Kagome as she scooted closer to the window.

Once he got settled down and the second guy sat in the seat next to Kagome and the first guy and the bus started moving again the new guys and Kagome started a conversation.

"My name's Bankotsu and this is my gay brother Jakotsu" Bankotsu said as he pointed to himself and Jakotsu, "Ya know you don't always have to tell everyone im gay!" Jakotsu growled. "It's ok. It's nice to meet you. I'm Kagome." Bankotsu whispered her name over and over making sure it stuck as Jakotsu and Kagome started talking about girl stuff.

The 'Match-Makers' saw what Bankotsu was doing they all looked at each other, smiled, and watched the new guys with Kagome.

~Jakotsu's P.O.V~

"Bankotsu…Bankotsu…Bankotsu!" I called but Bankotsu seemed to be ignoring me. Bankotsu never ignores me!

~Normal P.O.V~

"Bankotsu." Kagome called and Bankotsu seemed to come back "Yeah Kagome?" "Jakotsu has been calling for you for a while now." "Yeah Ja?" "…Nothing never mind" "Ok then. So who are these people?" asked Bankotsu as he pointed to the 'Match-Makers'. "Oh those are just my friends!" Kagome said, "Why don't you introduce us Kagome?" Jakotsu asked although it sounded more like a command than a question. "Yeah!" Bankotsu and the 'Match-Makers' said at the same time.

"Ok this is Sango and her boyfriend Miroku, my sister Rin with Sesshomaru A.K.A Fluffy-

"Laugh and I'll kill you." Sesshomaru stated in his 'no emotion' voice, which was soon followed by being elbowed in the ribs by Rin.

"-Anyway- Ayame with Koga, and my other sister Kikyo with Sesshomaru's half brother Inuyasha." She finished while pointing to all of them in turn. "Oh! How cute! Inuyasha has dog ears!" Jakotsu said "Yeah. He's a Half Dog Demon and his half brother Sesshy is a full-blooded Dog Demon. Ayame and Koga are both wolf demon, Sango's ancestor was a Demon slayer and she can remember how to use her ancestors' Boomerang Bone, Me Kikyo and Rin are all very powerful Priestesses, and Miroku…" Kagome trailed off while everyone looked at the proud-looking Miroku.

"Well he's just a perv." Kagome finished. Everyone, excluding Miroku and Sesshomaru (A/N-rolls eyes) were laughing. "WHAT?!" Miroku yelled kind of quietly so the us driver wouldn't catch them.

~The bus stops~

"I was kidding! While he IS a perv his ancestor was a monk with a hole that sucked up EVERYTHING in its path. There is that better?" Kagome asked. "Much better but it would have been better if you left out the 'perv' part out. And-"Miroku was interrupted by Kagome's never-ending-death-glare.

"Scary but cute. That does it she will be mine by the end of this year!" Thought Bankotsu as they all stood up to get off the bus. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed as she felt a hand on her bum. Bankotsu punched the living daylights out of Miroku, grabbed Kagome and ran out of the bus and waited for everyone else to get off glaring at Miroku as he got off.

Kagome and Bankotsu listened to Kagome's Ipod while they walked to school. They didn't notice the 'Match-Makers' watching them smiling-but Ja did.

~Ja's P.O.V~

"They look so good together. Why cant I find someone like that?' I thought as I looked at Ban and Kaggy then I looked at Sango and noticed her looking at me. She blushed and looked away "No Sango! Don't look away! Please!" I thought sadly "Wait I'm gay I don't like her! Why are they all looking at Ban and Kaggy like that? Hmmmmmm…"


	3. VERY IMPORTANT!

Im soooooo sorry I know this isn't an update but I just want you to know why I haven't been updating the um… the High school story. Um…I uh… kinda…sorta…**deep breath and says really fast **.....IN! **Deep breath **I have a really good idea were it is though! It's in my locker at school. I hope. T_T


End file.
